


Fragile Stories

by MercurianAmi (Sandy)



Series: To Be Whole [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Live Action TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, f!Zoisite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandy/pseuds/MercurianAmi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only Venus's story, can ChibiUsa fix the past and save the Senshi?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Into the Past

_I was prepared for a fight. It was one of the things I hated about finally growing up; I couldn’t use cute quite the same way anymore, which was completely unfair. Anyway, I was prepared for a fight._

_I’d managed to convince Diana to come along, but I think that was mainly because she was bored._

_Ok, that’s probably not fair. She wanted to help. And if it was discovered I’d snuck off without her, I’m sure she’d get in more trouble._

_Of course Puu was expecting us. “Small Lady. Diana.” I thought she was smiling, though it was hard to tell the way her arms were crossed and her eyebrows raised._

_“Puu!” I smiled, “I know it’s against the rules. I know, but you don’t understand. We have to fix this. Please. You can’t want them to be this miserable.”_

_She said nothing but simply raised her eyebrows higher--how that is possible I don’t even know._

_“Sailor Pluto.” I took a deep breath. I would need to use reason. I could do this. “I understand that your governance of time is a sacred trust and that you do not easily or lightly allow the Gates to be traversed, and I assure you I do not ask this lightly. However, I need to go to the past and...”_

_“I know.” Her expression softened, and I was pretty sure I saw laughter in her eyes. “Your diplomacy lessons have been going very well.” She held the key out._

_“My heart tells me I can make things...”_

_Diana butted against my leg, “Small Lady. She said yes.”_

_I blinked and looked at the key. “Oh.” I blushed as I took it._

_“I’ve been waiting for this, Small Lady.” Pluto smiled, “I have faith in you. Follow your heart.”_

* * *

“Ouch!” Usa complained as she landed hard on her butt coming through the Gate. Diana, of course, landed gracefully on all four feet and chuckled before rubbing against Usa’s leg. Usa scowled at her feline best friend and stood, rubbing her sore butt.

“Well, well...two little kittens.” A warm, rich voice spoke, laced with laughter.

Usa jumped and turned toward the voice and the house at which they had landed. Seeing who it was, she took a step backward.

“Not so little kittens anymore.” Haruka smiled and pushed off of where she was leaning against the house. “All grown up.”

Again, Usa took a step backward, swallowing as she did so. Diana, however, moved forward a couple of steps and bowed, “We’re sorry to intrude.”

“Oh, don’t do that.” Haruka smirked and shook her head, “Come on inside you, two. I know some people who’ll be more than glad to see you.”

Taking a deep breath, Usa followed Haruka with Diana.

“Firefly!” Haruka called out as soon as they entered the house. When there was no immediate answer, she called out again, “Hime-chan! Come out here a second!”

“Haruka-papa, I was bus-IEEEEEEEEEE!” Whatever complaint Hotaru was registering against her adopted parent was interrupted as she came around the corner and saw Usa, immediately running to the other girl. Her squeal, of course, had been met by an equally ear-splitting one from Usa, and the two girls met in a clash and hug, and somehow Diana had managed to jump onto Usa’s shoulder and was as much a part of the squealing and hugging as either of the other girls.

“What is all this commotion?” Michiru asked as she came out of the kitchen, drying her hands. 

Haruka’s answer was a smirk and a nod to the squealing teenaged huddle, “We have guests.”

“So I see.” Michiru leaned into Haruka who wrapped her arms around the shorter woman’s waist, and the two of them watched the scene in amusement.

Eventually, the girls stopped squealing and jumping and hugging, but the silence was short lived. Stepping away from Hotaru, Usa started to ask her something when she saw Michiru.

“Michiru!” She ran to the other woman and, as Haruka let go and took a step back, the future princess bowled into Michiru, hugging her tightly.

When Michiru turned to glance back at Haruka, the other woman merely shrugged and shook her head.

Patting the princess’ back, Michiru held her for a moment and then spoke, “I’m sure after all that screaming, the two of you are thirsty. Why don’t you get some drinks and go catch up. We’ll wait until Setsuna is back to ask why you’re here.”

Once Usa had let go of Michiru and moved into the kitchen to get drinks and snacks with Hotaru, Michiru turned to Haruka, “What was that all about?”

Haruka shrugged and scrubbed a hand through her hair, “Not the faintest clue. She acted afraid of me.”

“And like she hasn’t seen me in ages.” Michiru smirked, “I’ve always thought you need someone to keep you in line.”

* * *

They were all seated in the living room when Setsuna finally arrived home that evening. Perhaps it was years watching over all of time, but her expression gave nothing away. She did not demand any answers, simply hugged the young woman, stroked the ears of the cat, and sat to listen.

“Um...” Usa looked around the room nervously. Everyone was watching her now, and Diana hopped into her lap, offering support but not helping her. “I guess you’re wondering why we’re here, huh?”

Haruka frowned and squeezed Michiru’s hand. Michiru responded by smiling warmly to Haruka before turning her attention back to Usa. 

“I wish you were here just to visit! It’s not fair that we never really get to grow up together.” Hotaru pouted a bit before continuing, “but I suppose we have to fight something, right? So, what is it this time?”

“I’m not sure...I mean, I’m not sure who or what we’re fighting...or will be fighting, but...” Usa sighed, “Everything’s different in the future. It’s wrong. Everyone is wrong.” She looked down, and Diana butted her hand gently. “It’s like they’ve all become Senshi and nothing more. Actually, it’s more...it’s like they’ve forgotten how to be human.”

“What do you mean?” Michiru leaned forward.

She looked up and then back down, focusing on petting Diana. “There is no more Ami, Rei, Makoto, or Minako. There is only Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. Ami never became a doctor; Rei never ran the shrine or became a priestess; Makoto doesn’t have a cafe or bakery; Minako isn’t an idol. They’re not happy. They don’t believe in anything beyond Mom. They’re nothing but Senshi. That’s all they are.”

“And us?” Hotaru was frowning and had moved closer to her friend.

“You’re different, too.” Usa glanced at Haruka and Michiru, grimaced, and went back to looking at the cat she was petting.

“I’m dead.”

“And I’m, apparently, a terrifying monster of some sort.” 

Michiru rolled her eyes and lightly elbowed her lover. “Be nice!”

“You’re not...I mean...” Usa looked up and shook her head. “You’re just...you’re severe. You’re not really scary or cruel. You’re just distant. You only come in to report when Momma makes you, and even then, you’re all duty.”

Setsuna finally spoke, looking at the two. “How did you know that?”

Michiru smiled gently at Usa before turning to Setsuna. “She gave it away with how she reacted when she saw each of us.”

“I see.” Setsuna nodded and finally allowed herself to smile at the young woman. “You know we can only ‘set to right’ what was altered in the first place.”

“Se...” Michiru laid a hand over Haruka’s mouth before she could say more, and the woman was now glaring over the delicate hand of her lover at Setsuna.

“I know. Puu...um...Sailor Pluto told me you’d say that. She told me to tell you, ‘Gucci isn’t trendy.’ I don’t know what it means, but she said you would.” Usa shrugged, while Michiru suppressed a laugh and moved her hand from Haruka’s mouth.

Raising an eyebrow, Setsuna nodded. “Very well. What do you know?”

“Not much.” Usa sighed, “The Senshi would not talk about whatever it was, and I’m not sure they really know. Except for Venus. She told me that there was a fight with a youma, and there was a police officer who refused to go away and insisted on helping. He said he had a duty, or something. He got killed.”

Haruka snorted. “Of course he did. He probably got in the way more than anything else.”

Usa nodded. “Yeah, but his death changed Venus. From what she said, that’s when she stopped being Mina, when she stopped trying to be an idol. I think it was because of who he was. He was Kunzite.”

Haruka made a hissing sound. Michiru frowned. Setsuna raised an eyebrow. Hotaru was the only one who seemed unfazed by the revelation.

Looking to Setsuna, Usa implored the woman, “We have to save the Shitennou.”

“Li...mmph.” Michiru again lightly elbowed Haruka who pouted at the other woman.

“I think,” Usa turned her attention back to Diana again, who was nodding up at her approvingly. “I think that will fix all the problems in the future.”

* * *

After two days, Usa was depressed. Her first plan had been to contact Helios, believing that the priest would know how to find the Shitennou. She prayed. She waited for him in her dreams. Nothing.

“I don’t understand.” Hotaru stroked her crying friend’s hair as Diana gently licked her face, trying to bring comfort to the heartbroken teen. “I thought I’d see him again here. Why won’t he come to me? Did I do something wrong?”

“Oh, Usa...shhh...” Hotaru looked at Diana who shrugged helplessly and continued to lick Usa’s face.

“All right, ladies.” Haruka peeped into the room. “There’s a rule. No crying over boys in this house. So come on out. Michiru made Mochi.”

Wiping her tears, Usa perked up, as Hotaru rolled her eyes at the blond woman. “That rule hasn’t worked yet, Papa.”

“I know, Firefly, but I keep trying.”

The girls followed Haruka into the kitchen where Michiru had, indeed, prepared mochi for them, including Diana. “Usa, I’m sorry you have not heard from Helios. I am.” Michiru gently placed a hand on the teen’s shoulder. “However, I do believe it’s time we start trying other means to locate the Shitennou.”

Usa nodded as she greedily ate the treat, talking with her mouth full. “I know. I just don’t know how else to look. Puu said to follow my heart...”

Haruka laughed as she interrupted her, ruffling one pigtail. “Well, while you are clearly your mother’s daughter, you’re also your father’s. So perhaps that will help.”


	2. Her Father's Daughter

“Thanks for helping me out.” Makoto looked over from her check list to the blond driving the delivery van for her.

“Hey, no problem.” Haruka grinned. “And I promise to not flirt with the Bride.”

Makoto shook her head. “You could try not flirting with anyone.”

“Psh, where’s the fun in that? Besides, Michi doesn’t mind, as long as I don’t touch.” Haruka glanced at her, waggling an eyebrow before turning her attention back to the road.

With another small shake of her head, Makoto turned her attention back to the list.

“How many times you going to check that thing?”

“It’s the biggest wedding I’ve ever done...I just, I need everything to be perfect.”

“It will be, Makoto. After all, they hired you.” Haruka smirked when she noticed that Makoto blushed slightly.

Haruka was well aware of the cake in the back of the van when she had to suddenly brake as traffic ground to an unexpected halt. Makoto glanced back and then ahead to the stopped vehicles. “What’s going on?”

“I’m not sure, but it looks like there was an accident.” Haruka frowned as she surveyed the road, “Ok, I can get to the turn and take a detour. Hold...”

Haruka’s words trailed off as a root struck out of the ground and into a car ahead of them. “Ok, Makoto, you’re going to need to do some sidewalk driving, but do it carefully because everyone’s going to be panicking. Go back a street, turn left, follow that road for a couple of klicks, and you should be able to get there from there. You have GPS on your phone right?”

“You’re not taking this on your own!”

Haruka opened the door and jumped out, “Yes, I am. Get to the wedding. Call Michiru to help serve. I’ll get there when I can.”

Using the door and the confusion to provide cover, Haruka transformed and looked to Makoto who was still buckled in the passenger seat. “Go!”

Without waiting any longer, she ran off to fight the youma. 

The creature was not hard to find, having terrorized a small walled garden, making the plants grow and throwing bricks of the wall at traffic. It had once been a lawn gnome, which seemed out of place in the formerly nice garden, but Uranus did not spend much time arguing with the odd western import or the owner’s lack of taste.

Raising her hand, she gathered the energy needed for her attack, “World Shaking!” Once she released the energy, she drew the Space Sword. As the youma fell backward, she advanced until she heard a shout to get out of the way immediately followed by a bolt of electricity.

Clenching her jaw, she waited for the electricity to dissipate before resuming her charge. “I told you to go!”

“And I didn’t listen. I don’t take orders very well, ask Venus.” Jupiter shrugged before she sent an Oak Evolution at a sakura tree that was moving in to assist it’s gnome-y master.

* * *

When the battle was over, the garden was a disaster. Several of the since abandoned cars showed signs of impact, though Haruka could see no signs of major injuries. Both she and Jupiter bore a few scrapes and burns, but nothing major, just the expected post battle momentos. The battle had been relatively quick, and Haruka had hope that they could still make it in time for Makoto to set up for the reception.

“No...no...shit!”

Makoto’s exclamation and desperation drew her eye to the van they were heading toward, and her own expletives joined Makoto’s. Some drivers had obviously tried to escape in their cars and had not been overly concerned with hitting abandoned vehicles in the process.

As a driver who stayed involved with the maintenance of her own vehicles--on and off the track--Haruka quickly surveyed the damage. Most of it seemed to be cosmetic, but the fender had been bent into a tire enough to puncture it, and she would not trust the wheel itself. The front had been hit hard enough the hood was not quite closed, and Haruka hoped the engine was in tact.

Makoto, had ignored the obvious and moved quickly to the back, where the doors were bent enough to make it difficult to open them. Together, they managed, and Haruka had to hold Makoto to keep her from further damaging the van at the sight of the food that had not survived all the jostling of the impacts.

* * *

Haruka scrubbed her hand through her hair as she plopped onto the couch next to Michiru. “Any luck?”

“A bit, perhaps. How’s Makoto.”

“How you’d expect her to be.” She shrugged. “We went to the gym. She got a few good punches in. Nothing quite like being a punching bag for Jupiter.” Haruka smirked. “Then I let Usagi take over. So...” She looked over at her partner. “What did you find?”

“Mamoru’s stones.”

“Um...ew.”

Michiru rolled her eyes as she smacked her lover. “You’re as bad as a man. The stones of the Shitennou.”

“I repeat. ‘Ew’.” Haruka’s smirk had grown. “Should I be worried, if that’s what you’re finding in your mirror?”

This time Michiru simply raised an eyebrow.

“Fine, fine, ugh, maybe we do need more men around here. So, the not so small one is going to have to talk her parents after all, huh?”

“No!” Both looked up to see Usa and Hotaru entering the living room, with Hotaru carrying Diana. “No. I’m not going to talk to them. Not yet. But, we have an idea.”

Haruka took in the outfits of the two girls, black and sleek with careful pockets, and sighed. “I guess you really are your father’s daughter.”

* * *

Breaking into the Chiba’s apartment turned out to be a very simple affair. Disappointingly simple as it was not difficult to figure out when Mamoru would be at work and Usagi would be out with the girls. And, Usa was not sure it counted as “breaking in” when her future parents left a spare key under the mat.

She pouted as Hotaru unlocked the door. “Don’t they understand that’s not safe!”

Hotaru giggled. “I don’t think they worry about it. It’s not like they can’t protect themselves.”

“But this isn’t any fun!” She whined as she entered the apartment, trying to ignore Hotaru’s giggles and Diana’s mewling laughter. “It was supposed to be all exciting and adventurous and adrenaline rushing...” Usa huffed.

“I still don’t understand why you don’t just talk to them.”

Usa shrugged, “Papa’s in his residency, and I remember Mama saying how stressful a time this was for them. And I don’t want to add to that.” 

“They’d be glad to see you.”

“Until they realized my being here means something’s going on.”

The young woman moved into her parents’ bedroom, and immediately let out a screech.

“What is it?!” Hotaru rushed to her friend’s side and looked at her with concern, and then to the room. This time, she did not giggle, she fell to her knees in laughter. On the table beside the bed was a bottle of lube and the lingerie she doubted that Usagi had worn for more than a minute was crumpled on the floor. 

“It’s not funny!”

“Usa, I’ve walked in on Michiru-Mama and Haruka-Papa more than once! Your reaction to this is very funny, sorry!” It took her a moment to stop laughing long enough to stand back up, while her friend seemed traumatized. Still giggling and avoiding making eye contact with Diana, she commented, “The sooner we find the stones, the sooner we can leave.”

“Oh, yes, let’s that...yes...” She nodded and moved carefully to her parents’ chest of drawers. “Huh, I thought they’d be more...locked away.”

“Why?”

“Well...I mean...I don’t know.” Usa quickly opened the box and took the stones. She wrapped each in a bit of velvet and placed them in the small pouch she’d brought. Closing the case she sighed, “Sorry, Papa. Ok, Taru, Diana, let’s get out of here. Now!”


	3. Follow Your Heart

“So...who first, kiddo?”

Usa sighed as she looked at the stones. “I don’t know...” She played with her hair. “I don’t really know anything about them. I don’t know what kind of people they are. How they’ll react. If...if they’d even want this.”

“What?!” Haruka glared at Michiru as she rubbed her side. At Michiru’s smirk she sighed, “I wasn’t going to say it.”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Hmmph.” The blond woman crossed her arms, causing both Michiru and Hotaru to giggle.

Grinning, Usa turned her attention back to the stones. “I think Kunzite.” She picked up the pink stone. “He’s the leader, right? And I do know a little about him from what Venus told me. He’s a police officer with a strong sense of duty. That’s more than I know about any of the others.”

* * *

Locating Kunzite had been simple with the combined use of the stone and Neptune’s mirror. Usa had seen the man, seen where he lived and worked, and even seen, what she assumed was, the cafe that Venus had mentioned. The problem was how to approach him. Even in the mirror he seemed like a stern man and repeated admonitions to “follow her heart” were beginning to wear rather thin.

Of course, in the end, she supposed that’s what she was doing. There was no master plan, no brilliant strategy, no sure ploy. She simply showed up at the cafe with Hotaru--she was not brave enough to face him alone--when the mirror suggested he would be there and hoped.

Fortunately, the mirror had not led her astray.

“Go on.” Hotaru gently kicked her friend under the table they shared as Usa pouted around the spoonful of custard in her mouth.

“I don’t know what to say.”

Hotaru giggled, “I’d suggest not saying whatever it is with your mouth full.”

“Meanie!” Usa wrinkled her nose at her friend, but her lips turned up in a bit of a smile before she wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood up. “Come with me?”

“Of course.”

Once the man the mirror had identified as Takahashi Kenshin was sitting at a small table with coffee, pastry, and newspaper neatly arranged, they approached together. They both bowed as Usa tried to speak, managing to not entirely mumble, “Excuse me, officer. Might we have a moment of your time?”

There was the slightest wrinkling around his eyes, and Usa wondered what exactly that meant.

“My job is to help. How might I assist you young ladies, this morning?”

“Um...I was wondering...um...for a school project, sir, um...why did you become a police officer?” 

The man raised an eyebrow, “To protect people, to use my strength to protect those whose strengths lie elsewhere. To serve law and order and justice.”

“Order! Yes, order is good.” Usa nodded emphatically, “So you believe in fighting Chaos, right?” She ignored the slight groan from Hotaru.

“What is this all about, young lady?”

Usa felt her momentary enthusiasm fade in response to the piercing look he gave her. “Um...I just...I wonder if you, maybe, sir, um...ever feel like, um...a part of you is missing...a...um...something...not quite right. Maybe that you were meant to fight for order and to protect people on a grander scale.”

“Meaning?” His frowned, and again, Usa saw a wrinkling, momentarily, around his eyes that made her wonder exactly what he was thinking.

“I mean, like, destiny. Like...um...I mean no disrespect, sir! Being a police officer is a very honorable profession! And important, I just think that maybe you were meant to do more. Um...are you familiar with the Senshi?” She felt herself blushing and glanced down.

“Of course I am. While I am not fond of the idea of vigilantes, I respect their goals and their attention to protecting civilians.” The wrinkle returned and remained, and it was all that Usa could do not to take a step backwards.

“Good! Um...I think...I’m sorry, sir. I know you don’t know me, and have no reason to trust me. But, I really need you to believe me, and I don’t know how else to do this...um...can you...um...” Stammering, she reached in her pocket and pulled out the kunzite stone. “Can you hold this? Just for a second.”

There was no question in Usa’s mind that the man’s jaw clenched. After a moment, he spoke, his voice deep and strong despite how quietly he spoke. “I do not know what you’re on about, but leave now.”

“I...”

“I said, ‘Leave’.”

“Yes, sir. I’m sorry!” The two girls turned and left the cafe, in a such a hurry that the rest of their food was forgotten and left behind.

* * *

Once again the two sat on the bed in Hotaru’s room with Diana.

“I can’t do this, Hotaru. He wouldn’t even listen to me!”

Hotaru simply sighed and rubbed her friend’s back. “You can do this. It was not a one chance thing. We just, have to try something different.”

“Like what?! He’ll never listen to us now.” She sobbed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve as Diana licked her other hand in an effort to provide comfort.

They sat in silence before Diana spoke up, “Maybe he’ll listen to someone else?”

* * *

Deciding to take the “follow your heart” advice a bit more literally, Usa blindly selected the next stone. It turned out to be the blue piece of zoisite.

As she sat with closed eyes, focusing on the stone on her hand and the Shittenou it represented, she was startled by Michiru’s laughter. Opening her eyes, she glared at the woman, thinking that meant she was not concentrating.

“Haruka! Come here!”

Looking a bit confused, Haruka put down her car magazine and moved behind Michiru. “Find something? And shouldn’t you be showing Usa?”

“Yeah, I will, but look. See who Zoisite is.”

There was silence for a moment, and Usa watched the tightening of Haruka’s jaw and narrowing of her eyes. “Kimura Sachi. This is a joke right?”

“Who is Kimura Sachi?”

Michiru giggled, “A young woman that Haruka is convinced has a crush on me.”

“Because she does!”

“She’s a musician. Plays with the Juuban Sakura Orchestra. First flute actually. She’s good. I’ve performed with her a couple of times. She refuses to audition for the more official orchestras, a bit bohemian, but I think she really just likes working with kids and young people who can’t afford regular lessons or concerts.”

Haruka rolled her eyes, “Yes, yes, she’s a great person. She’s also a horrible flirt.” As Michiru continued to giggle, Haruka’s cell rang. Sticking her tongue out at her partner, she answered the phone. “Hello?”

“Usagi? What’s wrong, kitten?” Haruka nodded, “Of course. We’ll be there.”

Usa grimaced as Haruka smirked at her. “It seems, that with the increase of youma attacks and the missing Shittenou stones, there’s a meeting. Sorry, kiddo. Time for you to come clean.”

* * *

Usa tried to sneak quietly into the meeting at her parents’ apartment. Not surprisingly, she was not able to do so. 

Usagi saw her immediately and squealed as she ran over to hug her. Mamoru followed closely on his wife’s heels and wrapped his arms around both girls.

Meanwhile, Diana hopped down to her own parents, who immediately curled with her into a cat pile and began grooming her.

“I’m not a kitten anymore!”

Luna grinned at Artemis and the pair stopped, though they were still all cuddled together. “I didn’t mean stop!”

When the laughter from that calmed down a bit, Rei looked at Haruka, a slight frown on her lips. “How long have they been here?”

The question caused Usagi to blink as she looked at the teen in her arms, to her husband, and then to Haruka and Michiru. “What do you mean, Rei? ChibiUsa, you didn’t just get here?”

The teen grimaced and shook her head. 

It was Michiru who answered. “Two weeks. They've been staying with us.”

“Two weeks!”

Mamoru frowned, “ChibiUsa, why did you not come to us?”

“Um...” Her grimaced deepened and she looked at the floor, scuffing her shoe against the floor. “I um...I know this is a stressful time for you, and...I...I didn’t...I didn’t want you to worry about why I was here.”

“ChibiUsa...”

“I’m sorry...um, also...” She pulled out the small velvet bag with the carefully wrapped velvet stones. “I took them.”

“Why?”

“Ok. I think we should give ChibiUsa a moment. She’s here now, and she’s telling us whatever it is that she needs to. Let her breathe.” Ami offered the teen a small smile.

Makoto nodded, “I agree. Why don’t we have some snacks?”

* * *

“So you came back to save the Shitennou?” Rei’s mouth was set, her eyebrows raised ever so slightly.

“Kind of.” Usa nodded.

“To save us?” Minako shook her head. “We do not need the Shitennou to be ‘saved.’ We’re not helpless damsels who need the big strong princes to come save us.”

“I know. But you don’t know what you’re like! There is no more Ami, Rei, Makoto, or Minako! There’s only Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. You aren’t you any more! Puu let me come back here because something went wrong, something that needs to be fixed. And that means saving the Shitennou!”

Mamoru was silent as he watched, and Usa looked to her future father, hoping he’d say something, but he only looked at the stones, placed back in their proper settings in the case.

“Actually, I think it would be a good idea.”

Everyone, including Mamoru turned to look at Ami. Expressions ranging from hopeful to incredulous to amused.

“We have the evidence before us that Sailor Pluto did, in fact, allow ChibiUsa to use the Time Gate. Setsuna has confirmed as much. But even if trusting future Pluto’s intentions and ChibiUsa’s is not enough for us, we could use the allies. I realize that so far we have managed with little difficulty to defeat the youma, but not without cost. I’ve missed classes and exams, and I’ve been told I won’t be allowed any more make-up exams.” Ami looked down to ignore the expressions of sympathy at that. “Makoto lost another wedding. Rei, you were saying that visitors to the shrine are down, and Minako...”

“I’m a star with a reputation. It’s not the worse thing in the world!”

Ami simply stared at her.

“Fine. What do you need us to do?”

“For the moment…” Usa offered a small smile. “I think just let me do this. You are all busy, and there’s the youma...and I do want to help. That’s why I’m here.”


	4. Of Songs and Stories

She found Kimura Sachi playing the flute in the park, near a playground. Not a normal place for busking, but there were children who would run over to listen for a bit before returning to their playing. Mothers and the occasional father who would glance over and smile. A couple of older children sat on the grass listening as they talked or read. 

Despite being older than most of the children, Usa did not think she and Diana stood out too much. She was petting the cat’s fur as they watched the woman play.

Eventually Ms Kimura stopped. Some of the children came up to her, bowing as they shyly thanked her. A couple offered flower chains or little bouquets. She accepted each gift warmly before packing up the flute and music stand.

Once everything was put away, Usa approached her, with Diana at her heels. “That was beautiful. Thank you.”

Sachi smiled, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

“Can I ask...why do you perform here? Wouldn’t you make more busking somewhere else?”

The woman laughed at the question, a warm laugh rather than an offended or mean laugh. “I’m not busking. These flowers and the thanks of the children, the smiles from the parents, that’s all I collect” She shrugged. “I have to practice anyway. I don’t see any harm in doing it where others can enjoy it.”

“Oh.” Usa blushed, “Sorry.”

“Whatever for? Asking a question?” The young woman reached into her purse and pulled out a small pamphlet, “Here. We have concerts every Friday, different locations, but it’s explained in there. Don’t worry if you don’t have the suggested donation. You and the kitten should attend.”

“Thank you.” Usa smiled as she accepted the pamphlet. 

“Do you play an instrument?” Sachi patted the bench beside her in an invitation.

“Um...no. I never really thought about it. I have so many lessons, and I just, never thought to ask, I guess.” As she sat and Diana jumped up on her lap, she frowned a bit. 

“Would you like to?”

“I...” She looked at the woman, her pretty green eyes that seemed so sincere and warm and lips that seemed used to laughing and smiling. “I don’t know. Like I said, I never thought about it.”

Sachi laughed again, “There’s information about lessons in there too. I teach flute, piano, and voice, but there are other classes, too. Most are free or almost free.”

“Why? Why do you do this?”

The woman smiled as she looked at Usa and then out at the playground. “I believe that music is magic and everyone should have access to it.”

Usa giggled and felt Diana purr.

“What? Too cheesy for you?”

“No.” Trying to control her giggles, Usa shook her head, “No, it just sounds like something a friend of my...um...big sister’s would say. Except she’d say it about knowledge and books.”

“My kind of woman.” Sachi winked. 

They sat there in silence for a couple of moments, before Usa spoke again. “Um...so...can I...um...can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” 

“I...I still don’t know how to say this. The last person I tried to ask got mad at me, and I don’t want to offend you, I just...”

“Relax.” the woman gently tugged on one of Usa’s pigtails. “Don’t worry about the words so much, just say what it is.”

“Listen to my heart.” Usa rolled her eyes, but smiled as she did so. “Um...do you know the Senshi?”

“Gorgeous women in short skirts kicking ass and taking names all in the name of love and justice? Yeah, I might be a fan.” She grinned. 

Usa could not help but giggle at her. “So...I think you might be like them.”

“Oh no. I like to think what I do is for love and justice, but I just bring music to people. That’s not really the same thing.” Sachi shook her head, “But thank you. That’s one of the nicest compliments I’ve ever received.”

“No, I mean, with magic. But real magic, not that music isn’t real...I mean.” Usa sighed and Diana licked her fingers. Nodding, she opened a small box she had with her and picked up the piece of zoisite. “Look, I...I really have no idea how to do this, but...is this familiar to you?”

Sachi tilted her head as she looked at it. “It’s a rock. A pretty rock, but it’s a rock.”

Usa extend her hand to the woman, “Take it.”

“Well...ok. Um, thank you.” Sachi look confused but accepted the stone. “Huh, it’s warm. That’s different.”

“Keep it. Maybe it’ll lead you to something. And, I’ll be there Friday night, if that’s still ok.”

“Of course, Princess. And if you want any lessons, come on by.”

* * *

Hotaru laughed as she dragged Usa into the fair. “I can’t believe you don’t want to be here!”

“It’s not that...” Usa sighed, further unzipping the messenger bag, very out of place with the borrowed kimono, to allow Diana more freedom. “ _Matsuri_ back home have become very...I mean, I guess the public still likes them but...”

“We’re changing that though! Plus, here, you are part of the public!” She reached over to her friend and squeezed her hand before petting Diana.

Diana purred against Hotaru’s hand and nodded, “I think Hotaru is right. You need to remember how to have fun, too, and you can find Jadeite tomorrow.”

“Fine! Fine!” The future princess laughed and threw her hands up in surrender. “You guys win!”

They found a street performer and stopped to watch, smiling and laughing as they ate some snacks, both Usa and Hotaru making sure that Diana got a fair share. 

“Excuse me.” They turned to see a young man with a camera around his neck and a notebook and pen. “I’m Ogawa Joji, and I’m writing a piece on the festival, and I was wondering if I could ask you young ladies a couple of questions.”

Usa’s eyes widened as she exchanged a look with Hotaru and had to bite her lip to keep from giggling. Hotaru seemed to be having the same difficulty.

The questions were standard questions about what they liked most about the _matsuri_ \--food and music respectively; was it their favorite festival--yes; were there other events they personally wore kimono for--”Mama’s tea ceremonies” and a silent scuffling of feet. 

“Well, thank you kindly, ladies. Would it be possible to trouble you further? I would like to be able to take a couple of photos.”

“Um...sure.” Usa moved to put the messenger bag down, when Jijo stopped her. 

“No, keep it. It’s good. So, lean into each other and smile, beautiful young women such as yourself should always smile. There, good...perfect.” He laughed after taking the picture. “I was not counting on blushing, but it works. How about a more modern pose, back to back, and the kitten doesn’t have to hide. Ahh...good! Very good.”

The man lowered his camera and scanned through the pictures on the screen. “I’ll definitely be using these. Thank you, ladies.”

“Wait!” Usa stepped forward as he started to turn to go. “Can we ask you some questions?”

He chuckled as he turned back toward them, “I suppose that’s only fair. Shoot.”

“Um...” Usa looked to Hotaru for help. Hotaru merely smiled and waved her forward. “Um...so, why are you a reporter? I mean, the whole taking your own photographs reporter.”

Joji shrugged, “I like being able to tell my stories my way. And I like to try to show what it is that I see, not what someone else sees.”

“Do uh...do you ever want to be part of the story?”

He chuckled, “Ah, telling the story, it makes you part of the story, you shape the story, your voice controls the emphases. I am part of the story, but this way no one else gets to pull my strings.”

“Oh.” Usa’s eyes widened. “I...uh...oh...um...”

“It’s ok. Takes a lot for a pretty lady to offend me.” He winked at her, causing her to blush again as Hotaru stepped up beside her.

“Um...” 

“I think what my friend is trying to ask...” Hotaru gently nudged Usa in the side with her elbow, “Is have you ever wondered if there’s maybe something else for you? Another story to tell?”

“I’ll tell whatever stories I find to tell.” He crossed his arms smirking at the two girls, “Did you have something in particular in mind?”

“Um, yeah...um.” Usa slipped her hand into the messenger bag and pulled out a stone. “I think, well, no, I know it’s probably creepy, but I think this might lead you to a story you’ll really want to tell, though I don’t think you’ll get to control it.”

“Eh, I know creepy; this is only mildly disturbing.” He winked and accepted the piece of jadeite, turning it over in his hands. “Huh. All right, cuties, you’re on. And if this leads me to anything, I’ll be sure to give you credit.” Reaching over he pet Diana, who happily purred in response, “All three of you.”

* * *

“So, this is what spending an evening out with our teenage daughter is like!” Usagi giggled and hugged Usa, leaning her head on her shoulder for a moment.

Mamoru laughed and looked over at the two.

“Yeah, except, not really. We don’t um...go out. I mean,” When she saw Usagi’s expression start to fall she grinned, “You guys are...or will be?...great parents. We do spend time together, it’s just that going out is complicated. So, we don’t go out. We stay in. And it’s ok, we have fun.”

“Ok.” Usagi still pouted ever so slightly, and Mamoru stroked her hair.

“The music was fantastic. You said Michiru knows one of the musicians?” Mamoru nodded to the stage where the orchestra was taking a group bow.

“Yeah, a flautist. I met her, actually. She’s kinda cool.” Usa smiled and grabbed her future parents’ hands to pull them up, “We should see if we can meet her. There’s probably a line, but it’ll be worth it!”

“Oh, but I wanted ice cream!”

Mamoru chuckled, “We’ll get ice cream afterwards, Usako.” 

He laughed even more when he saw two sets of eyes lighting up at that and in chorus the girls cried, “YAY!”

As they headed toward the stage, Mamoru frowned, “If that’s the flautist, it looks like she’s kind of busy. A reporter seems to have gotten to her.”

“So ice cream?”

Ignoring her mother, Usa looked around her father to see. “Oh! No,” she grinned, “Trust me! They won’t mind. Come on!” Without waiting, she took off through the crowd toward the stage.

She was almost to them when they looked at her. Usa waved and call their names, pushing her way through a small crowd. 

They both waved in return. Realizing she was calling both of them, they exchanged smiles, but then their expressions froze. Sachi’s hand still raised in mid wave. 

Looking behind her, she saw Mamoru catching up with her. With a giggle Usa grabbed his hand, “Come on, come.”

Mamoru stumbled behind his future daughter as she pulled him, his eyes focused on the young man and woman Usa seemed to have frozen.

“Kimura Sachi, Ogawa Joji, this is Chiba Mamoru, my um...he’s...my big sister’s husband!” 

Joji was the first to recover, grinning. “It’s good to meet you, and it’s good to see you again, Usa. Did you see your pictures in my article?”

“I did! Hotaru’s mom really liked the picture! I did, too, I mean. We all did!”

“Oh! That was you? It really is a great picture. Would it be possible to get a copy of it? I would love...I mean, I know Mom would love to have a copy of it, and so would Michiru and Haruka! Sorry, I didn’t catch your names. I’m Tsukino Usagi.” She bowed slightly to both of them,

“My big sister!” Usa beamed up at her mother.

“Yes, Usa’s big sister.”

Sachi chuckled, “Very similar names for sisters, and hair styles as well. You must both be very close. I’m Kimura Sachi.” She bowed with a bit of a flourish and a wink. 

“And I’m Ogawa Joji.” Not to be outdone, he also made a show of bowing, causing Usa to giggle. “I should have realized that Hotaru was Michiru and Haruka’s…” The man pouted even as he elbowed Sachi, “To have missed such an opportunity to tease you, shame on me.”

Sachi rolled her eyes as she smacked the back of the man’s head.

Usa giggled more, “Haruka did mention that you have a crush on Michiru. I don’t think she’s happy about it.”

“I don’t…” Sachi glared at Joji as the reporter snickered. “I don’t have a crush on Michiru. I admire her as a fellow musician and enjoy working with her.” Ignoring him, or at least pretending to, she turned her attention back to the teen. “So, have you given any thoughts to music lessons?”

“Yes!” The pink-haired girl beamed up at her. “I would love to learn the flute!”

Mamoru had spent the conversation staring at the two, only to blink when Usa declared she wanted to learn the flute. “You do?”

“Yup!” She nodded to Mamoru before turning back to Sachi. “Can you teach me? Please? We can pay!”

“No, sweetie, there’s no need, but of course I…”

“Usa’s right.” Mamoru interrupted, though everything felt surreal at the moment. “We’ll pay. Use it to cover...whatever you need to...um...cover.”

* * *

Over ice cream, the three were silent. By the time Mamoru seemed to wake up, Usagi and Usa were staring at him while they finished their ice creams--his had long given up hope of being eaten and was a sticky mess on his hand and puddles on the ground and his shoes.

“Mamo-chan? Why didn’t you say anything? Are you ok?” 

He blinked confused even as he discarded the mess that was the cone and began to clean his hand. “I’m fine…”

Usa rolled her eyes, “Because I always ignore my ice cream when I’m fine.” 

“Do you think they know?”

He did not yet have a daughter, despite the pink-haired girl’s presence, and yet he could not help but be a little hurt as the teen gave him the teenaged daughter ‘Oh my god, my father is so ridiculously stupid’ look.

After a moment more and a huff which drove that dagger home, she answered. “They would if you had done more than stare at them!”

“Usa!” It was rare that her mother’s past self ever used the tone Usa knew so well from home, that she could not help but blush and mutter an apology.

“Mamo-chan, it’s ok. You know who they are now. You can try again. But are you ok?”

He sighed, started to run his still sticky hand through his hair, and sighed again when he realized what he was doing. “I just... I thought they were...I thought they were gone for good. And then they’re standing there, in front of me, alive, and Zoi...Sachi is thwapping Joji and he’s teasing her, and it was like they were never gone. Like we were back in the Golden Kingdom, and I half expected Kunzite to tell them to behave while trying to hide his own smile…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Joji says some things that are totally groan worthy. I doubt he'll ever out grow that.
> 
> Is it bad I feel sad for the poor neglected ice cream? ;-)


	5. Of Sakura and Ice

Ami arrived for the exam early, the way she used to in college, the way she still would have every time if she could have. Her hand was on the doorknob when the proximity alarm went off. Her other hand clenched into a fist, and she took a deep breath before stepping aside to check the app she’d created for their phones.

Ami was, as she knew she would be, the only Senshi nearby. The attack was not far away, but far enough that just getting there and back would make her late for the exam.

Looking over the data, Ami weighed her options. It was not a crowded area. There were only a handful of civilians in the immediate vicinity. For just a moment her finger hovered over the button that would forward the alert to the others. It was a small enough youma that any one of them could take it out alone, and she did not always have to drop everything she was doing, did she?

There were those handful of civilians, though.

Glancing up at the university building, Ami bit her lip. It was only a moment’s hesitation, but she took a step toward the door and her finger lowered toward the button. Her shoulders drooped and she shook her head. It did not matter how few the civilians were, she could not abandon them.

Turning around, she transformed as she ran.

* * *

They had been in the middle of sectional practice when the commotion started. To the trained musicians, it immediately caught their attention, as the cacophony was too much to be ignored. It was one of the bass clarinetists who screamed first, but the chaos on the stage soon matched the chaos the youma was causing as it approached the stage.

While others ran, Sachi studied it. It was human-like, but only if Doctor Frankenstein had created a monster out of scaffolding and folding chairs. And it was approaching faster than her colleagues were escaping. She reached for her sword, only to find it was not there.

Smirking, she shrugged and raised the flute to her lips. She had more than one weapon proficiency. Her eyes focused on the youma as she played a lullaby, willing the monster to slow, to sleep.

“Get back!” 

The call distracted her for a moment as she turned to see a Senshi running at full speed, her hands moving in front of her in a way Sachi almost recognized.

“Duck!”

Grimacing as she did so, Sachi could imagine a lecture from a very different voice about not getting distracted in battle. As the music stand turned deadly projectile flew over her head, she set her flute down before jumping down, her hand going again to her sword, and this time coming up with a very familiar rapier. Grabbing the main-gauche with the other, she called back to the Senshi, “I’ll go left!”

Crossing her blades in front of her, she grinned. Not even Kunzite could do much damage to this youma with a sword, but as foci they would work quite nicely. Moving to the left as Mercury circled to the right, she gathered her own energy, even as she ducked another attack.

Before it could strike out at Mercury, she uncrossed the blades and sent a spray of sakura petals each of which exploded upon contact. Her own attack was followed by blades of ice from the youma’s other side, and she cursed that the force field she threw up around herself could not protect Mercury as well.

Once the rain of metal shards stopped, she bowed to Mercury. “Perfect timing, as always!”

Mercury’s response was to approach frowning. “You’re cut.” 

Sachi looked down and did not see any blood, though she grinned at seeing that her uniform was white and gold, “So much better than that dreary grey.”

“Your cheek.” Mercury rolled her eyes and raised her hand, the slightest bit of water cleaning the cut and the coldness soothing the sting that had only began when Sachi became aware of it. That done, the Senshi stepped back even as Sachi struggled against the desire to reach up and grab her hand. “Welcome back, Zoisite, and well done. But if you’ll excuse me, I am late for an exam.”

Mercury bowed and then was speeding off the way she came. Sachi’s hand touched her cool cheek and did not come down until the Senshi was out of sight.

* * *

“You promised it would work!”

Looking up from where she sat, Mio raised an eyebrow. “That what would work?”

“That they wouldn’t wake!” As the woman approached her, angry and fierce, Mio supposed the other thought herself intimidating. She stopped just out of arm’s reach, glaring at her.

“No.” She chuckled, though it was a particularly dark sense of humor that allowed her to find this funny. “I’m fairly certain I did no such thing. All of them?”

The other woman had dark hair, with a bit of a wave in it, regal bearing though she had not the first clue how to use it, and wore a dress that she would have seemed garish if she herself were not wearing a purple number better forgotten. Narrowing her eyes at Mio, the woman hesitated before answering, “Zoisite.”

“Well then.” Mio shrugged, “You still have almost as much of a chance as you had before. Though, let’s be honest, you never really did have a chance, so…” She stood and spread her hands apart. 

The woman growled, “Tell me how to stop the others!”

Laughing, Mio touched the bars of her cell that separated herself from the other, “You know my conditions for full cooperation. Until those are met, you really cannot get mad when what you drag from my mind without my consent doesn’t work.”

“You. Will. Help. Me.” 

The woman seemed to be fuming, but Mio moved to the bench that served as bed, chair, and table, lying back down and playing with her long red hair. “Ah, back to this, are we? You really are quite a bore.”

Again, the woman growled before she stomped away, and only when she was sure she was gone, did Mio allow herself to smile.


	6. Illusions in Fire

“Princess.” Sachi smiled as Usa entered the small room that was her studio. The room was simple, large enough for an upright piano and a couple of chairs and music stands with walls covered mostly in pictures of Sachi with friends, of concerts, of flowers. “Want to tell me what’s going on?”

Usa wrinkled her nose for a moment but then tilted her head. “Why do you call me princess?”

“I don’t know. I suppose it just fits you. Would you rather I stopped?”

Shaking her head, Usa smiled. “No. I like how you say it. It sounds warm and affectionate, like how Dad says it. Not all…I mean, no, it’s fine. I like it.” She bit her lip as she watched Sachi’s expression, the way her lip quirked making it clear that Sachi had not missed her her almost slip.

However, Sachi did not push--at least not on that. “You dodged the question. What’s going on?”

“It’s complicated.” The response was muttered and Usa found herself looking at the wall so she didn’t have to meet Sachi’s eyes.

“I’ve no doubt it is.” There was almost laughter in the musician’s voice, which brought Usa’s eyes back to her. “Easier question then, why were you the one to give me the piece of zoisite?”

“I…” Usa sighed and shrugged. “I don’t really know. I mean, I know why I did it, but…” She bit her lip and looked up at the musician. “It’s complicated?”

Sachi laughed lightly, “All right. One more question then.”

Usa swallowed nervously. “Ok.”

“Do you know how to read music?”

* * *

He found her at a small table in a cafe near her teaching studio. She had a mug of something hot, was working on a laptop, and wearing headphones. He almost stopped to take a picture of her, Usagi’s influence, no doubt.

Before his future daughter’s admonition of, “Please, don’t be all awkward and ruin it again!” could become necessary, Mamoru started moving in the direction of Kimura Sachi. However, while he was still forming an “um,” she looked up and smiled at him.

Taking off her headphones, she closed the laptop and then gestured to the seat across from her. “Please, sit. So, tell me, are you always awkward, or just around gorgeous women, because I can understand that.” She grinned, and he found himself at ease around her. This was the sister he remembered.

“Nah, I’m used to gorgeous women. Long lost sisters...that’s new on me.” Sitting he, nodded to the laptop. “Can I ask what you’re working on?”

Sachi shrugged a bit. “Composing a bit of music. But, Prince, I think I’m the one who gets to ask the questions right now.” When he nodded, she continued. “Why weren’t you the one who came me to me with the stone?”

Mamoru sighed. “It’s complicated…” 

The musician did not respond but sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

“Well, maybe not complicated. I thought you were dead, all of you. I thought...when your stones went silent, that you were dead.”

To Mamoru’s surprise, Sachi laughed. “Oh, Prince, didn’t anyone ever tell you that ‘death cannot stop love, only delay it for a while’?”

He was married to Usagi, of course Mamoru recognized the slightly altered quotation. He rolled his eyes, “I am well aware of that, Sachi. I just thought you were all reborn, so you know toddlers and probably not ready for me to be all shaking up your lives, and stop calling me Prince! It’s Mamoru. And about last time, I’m sorry. I was just in a bit of shock. So, um...how are you?”

Her smile seemed to droop for just a moment before she shrugged and recovered that easy smile, “You know, a whole other life of memories, some I’d’ve been glad to never remember, dumped into my head. I don’t even want to figure out how I was in a coma keeping machines beeping and in the Dark Kingdom at the same time, but...all in all, I’m good.”

Mamoru sighed, “That’s a weak description of good…”

* * *

Ogawa Joji had known about the mysteries surrounding the Hikawa Shrine, but it had only been recently that he had decided to look into them more closely. It had once been a popular shrine, though apparently a mystery had surrounded it a bit more than a decade before as well. Now, it seemed to be barely visited.

He managed to climb the many steps without keeling over, but that did not keep him from wondering if the shrine would be more popular if reaching it were less of a workout. The courtyard was, as he expected, empty beyond the priestess and two Shrine Maidens. That seemed a shame because it was a beautiful place, but perhaps the right story could fix that. Bowing to the three--the priestess first and deepest of course, Joji moved to buy a couple of charms. 

Once the charms were tied to the tree, he watched them for a moment and stuck his hand in his pocket to touch the piece of jade the girl had given him. It seemed almost to vibrate, though that was a mystery for another day. 

Turning, Joji managed not to smirk as he saw that the priestess was watching him. Was she scowling? Probably at the camera, but he knew he could turn on the charm and convince her--truthfully--that the story would be for her benefit. “You are the Shrine Priestess? Hino Rei?” Before she could answer, Joji continued, bowing again as he spoke. “I’m Ogawa Joji…”

His words were cut off as her eyes narrowed at something behind him. Instinctively, he spun around to face it, hand reaching for a sword, while the other extended protectively in front of her for half a second before he pulled it back, “Sorry, instinct.” 

In front of them, a monster was taking shape, an energy vortex drawing the pebbles in the courtyard to itself.

“Chieko, Akemi! Take cover! You, leave; I don’t need your help.”

He grinned. It was stupid and a completely inappropriate time, but he grinned. “Never for a moment thought you did, but I’m here, so might as well.” 

She seemed to ignore him as she threw an Ofuda, thankfully at the youma, and ordered the evil spirit to depart.

While it was momentarily dazed, he turned back to look at her for just a moment, managed not to stare--though how had he forgotten...nope, focus. A moment later there were six pairs of them surrounding the youma. He spoke softly. “They’ll mirror us. I can’t replicate your fire, exactly, but enough, hopefully to distract it.”

With that, he ran toward the youma, watching the mirrors of Mars to know when to duck.

He and his illusions managed to keep the youma’s attention long enough for Mars to prepare and send a blast of fire. Rolling away to keep himself from the flames, he saw the pebbles dropping as though the youma were melting and grinned over to her. 

“Idiot. You could have gotten burned.” She came over, even as he stood. The illusions had faded away when he dodged the fire, and the two girls had not emerged from their shelter.

Shrugging, he grinned. “I was never good at not playing with fire.”

“I like that uniform better.” She gestured at him, and he looked down to see the white and gold. “Get a broom. I _could_ use your help cleaning this mess up.”


	7. What's Next?

“You asshole!”

Sachi’s fingers stilled on the piano, and she glanced over her shoulder. “I could have had a student in here.”

Shrugging, Joji flopped into a seat, “You didn’t. I checked.”

“And why am I an asshole?” She closed the cover on the keys despite the temptation to resume playing. That used to annoy him, at least as Jadeite.

“You could’ve warned me!”

She laughed. Sachi couldn’t help it, and she knew it was rather cruel, but she laughed. “I suppose I could have, yes.”

Joji’s eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms. “So why didn’t you?”

“Would you have believed me? And what exactly would I’ve said? ‘Hey, Joji, head’s up. We’re reincarnated knights and kings from a period in earth’s history so ancient it’s been completely forgotten, and hey remember that year long coma, you were actually serving Chaos and fighting the senshi!’” 

His pouting ended with a huff, “Fine, fine, you’re right. Also, you were never a proper king!”

“This…” She stuck her tongue out at him as she grabbed the piece of zoisite she kept close to hand now. “Says I was. So there!”

They both chuckled and then lapsed into silence for a couple of minutes. 

“Have you talked to him? Why didn’t he find us himself...instead of his...can I pretend to believe she’s his sister-in-law?”

Sachi chuckled and nodded, “Pluto more than you can handle contemplating just yet? And yeah, and he can explain that himself. I’ve got his number if you want to call him.”

Joji smiled wryly, “I’m not sure I believe any of this yet, forget time travel!”

“That makes two of us.”

* * *

“You’re wasting your life! You could be doing something that matters, that makes a difference.”

Shoji Nobuo did not even break stride. “Ah, that part of the run, is it? Here I thought we were going to make it all the way without this today. Silly me.”

“Sports are fun, Nobuo, but you could be doing good.” His running partner, almost as tall as him but with a much more commanding presence refused to let it go.

“I volunteer, Kenshin. I do good. Unless you want to tell those kids they don’t matter.”

A glance to the side showed a slight tightening of Kenshin’s jaw before he responded. “That’s not what I meant, and you know it. You could be protecting people. Saving lives.”

“Writing tickets, never having any fun at all. Sounds like a blast! Sign me up!”

When they reached their destination, Kenshin smiled. “I’m not going to let this go. You’re a great athlete. You’d be a better police officer. Same time tomorrow?”

Nobuo shrugged, “Some people need coffee to start their morning, I need my best friend to question my life choices. Same time tomorrow.”

As he walked away, he muttered to himself, “You never do that to Joji or Sachi...you really need to get that stick out of your…” He trailed off as a kitten sat in front of him and meowed for attention.

* * *

“Diana!” Usa called out as the cat darted away. She and Hotaru had been hesitating, especially since Nobuo had just been with Kenshin--who still terrified Usa!, and the cat had decided to take matters into her own paws.

The large man had knelt down and was petting Diana as she rubbed against his hand. “Nice to meet you Diana, but I think your subjects want you.” 

“Sorry about that, she’s more social than most cats.”

He grinned, “She’s fine. Diana, huh? Named for the mark on her fur?”

“Uh…” Usa blinked for a moment until Hotaru nudged her. “Yeah, we were studying that in school, and um...yeah.” It was a lie, but explaining that she was a Mauen, not strictly speaking a cat, and her parents had named her, was a bit more than she wanted to go into right now.

“Well, it fits her, can I pick her up.” Diana was all but pressing herself into his hands.

“Yeah, sure, if she’ll let you.”

Standing the man was imposing, except that he was gently cradling and petting a small cat. 

“You’re Shoji Nobuo!” It was Hotaru who blurted it out, as if she had suddenly realized who they were talking to. “My Papa loves watching you play and would love to play you one on one sometime.”

Shoji Nobuo chuckled. “I’m sure, but I don’t usually do one on ones with fans.”

“Oh! But Papa’s an athlete too! Says you’re good, but you’re not fast enough.” Usa grinned beside Hotaru. She had heard Haruka say just that.

“Ah, well, it’s not all about speed. There’s also ball control, aim...what’s your papa’s sport?”

Hotaru beamed, “Racing, mostly Formula-1 but she’s also known for track.”

“She...well, now I feel a right fool. I was assuming your Papa...wait, F-1 and track? You’re Tenoh’s daughter? I am such a fan! Wait, did you just say Tenoh Haruka is a fan of mine? Sweet!”

Neither girl corrected him that that was not exactly what Hotaru had said.

“Um, can I give you a good luck charm? I know you don’t need luck when you have skill, but still, I’d like you to have it?” Usa ignored Diana’s look from Nobuo’s arms that clearly said how easy this was and how silly the pair had been before. How was she supposed to know the man was a fan of Haruka’s? 

“Sure, I’d be honored.”

With a purr and a lick, Diana hopped out of his arms and moved beside Usa as the other girl pulled out the stone and handed it to him.

“I know this variety of jade, it’s nephrite, isn’t? I’ll definitely keep it with me. It was a pleasure meeting you girls, and if your papa wants to play me, tell her to just name the time and place!”

* * *

“So, what do you think?” Minako looked across the table to Rei and Ami as Makoto flipped the sign to “closed” and then grabbed a plate of goodies to bring over to the table.

No one had to ask what Minako was asking about, but the only sound was the plate of pastries being set on the table and Ami’s quite “Thank you.”

Finally, Rei spoke up. “I didn’t sense any evil or chaos in Ogawa. Nor did he complain about helping clean the courtyard afterward, in silence.” There was a slight smirk on her lips at that, and the other women chuckled in response.

Ami took a sip of her drink and then spoke. “I stand by what I said before. We’re all stretched too thin. If nothing else, we could use more allies. The number of youma are only increasing, and if accepting the Shitennou as allies means that we do not have to surrender more and more pieces of ourselves, to become nothing but Senshi, then I think, maybe, we have a duty to ourselves to do so.”

Makoto turned to look around the bakery with a sigh. “It’d be nice to not go out of business. I agree with Ami. I love being a Senshi, without Usagi and you all, I’d still likely be alone. I’d die for her, for any of you, but I think we should live. Hasn’t Usagi made that clear over and over that that’s what she wants for us?”

“I don’t know.” Minako shook her head and then raised a hand at the way the other women looked at her. “Fine, I have a history of trying to go it alone and self-sacrifice, but I’m not sure we can trust them.”

“Even after the end?” Makoto scoffed. “Weren’t you the one trying to call Kunzite back to himself, hesitating to fight him?”

Nodding, Minako sighed. “I did. I want to trust them, but I’m not sure we should just because we want to, or because of the past.”

“So…” Rei frowned slightly. “What would you suggest we do? Show up to battles when they could take care of it? Fight them to keep them from fighting the youma? I’m not exactly sure what it is you’re suggesting, Minako.”

“No. No. You’re right. They’re here. We know ChibiUsa is working to wake up the other two as well. I just don’t think we have to be more than allies. Mamoru should have them, if he wants them, but…” She shook her head.

Ami giggled and could not stop giggling. It was only a moment before Rei had joined her and then Makoto was laughing out right. Finally, even Minako chuckled.

“I’m just saying we should take our time and get to know them before including them in any real way!”

As the giggles faded, Rei nodded. “I agree, though I think we should get Ami’s proximity alarms to them.”

“Agreed.”

* * *

There was something about having once been the chief servant of Chaos--ok, maybe not the chief. She did technically answer to Metallia, even if she had fully planned on supplanting her too. But there was something to having served Chaos. Something that meant even when you were strapped down by the current servant, you were critiquing their style more than you were worried about what was about to come. After all, cosmic justice probably meant you deserved this.

“Tell me how to keep them from waking!”

Really, this was just tiresome. Mio sighed. “Kill them, obviously. Though I still don’t understand what you hope to accomplish.”

“Everyone knows this is when the Senshi are their most vulnerable. Without the Shitennou, they can be taken down.”

Mio laughed. Which was a really weird thing to do when a maniacal woman who was Chaos- controlled and -powered was standing over you with a hot poker, but again, Mio’s history made her a strange victim. “You realize they defeated me, and the Chaos-controlled Shitennou as fourteen year olds, right? That they’ve had more than a decade to grow into their powers, have fought other enemies, and you think you can take them out by depriving them of allies?”

“YES!”

She managed not to roll her eyes. She might find the whole thing surreal, but that did not mean she wanted to experience all the pain.

“Then kill them.”

“I’ve tried! It just wakes them up!”

“That must be really sad for you.” Mio shrugged and then screamed as the hot poker touched her flesh.


	8. Youma and Pastries

Nobuo mock growled as he chased screaming and laughing children, hands raised as if he were a bear. He Reached down as a girl got close, but she spun away with a giggle and then stopped to stick her tongue out at him. Not the point of the practice, but he roared at her, and she squeaked and resumed running.

He was just about to tag one of the older kids when a scream that was not about fun and giggles caught his attention and he turned. Park benches were being drawn together, with some already beginning to form into some kind of body.

His hand slipped to his back for a moment, until he saw the children, backing up from what they knew was happening. No one in Tokyo did not know the danger of youma. “Alright, gang! We’re going to play a game. I want everyone to grab hands, and form two lines, one with Coach Uchida and one with Coach Tanaka at the lead. Then I want you to race, without leaving anyone behind, to…” He looked in the direction away from the youma, and just hoped there would not be a second. “To the swing set! Go!”

Nobuo ran alongside the two “teams” as they raced, fear making even the smallest and slowest of their number faster, offering encouragement. But when he turned back to see that the youma was now fully formed and coming in their direction, he stopped, calling to them to continue to run.

As he reached over his back again, his hand closed on the hilt of a great sword and he pulled it over his head with guttural growl. It was only as he ran to take on the creature formed from park benches, that he saw Jupiter and that she had already began to fight the youma, somehow managing to match it’s three arms with her two.

He grinned as he came in, attacking the creature from the side, causing it to lose its balance as it dodged a blow from Jupiter.

“The kids?” 

The youma, unwieldy as it was, recovered far too quickly.

“Safe. Or getting there. Can I buy you a moment to charge?” He blocked an arm with his sword as she landed a kick, and they both heard the satisfying sound of wood splintering.

“Can I trust you to dodge?” Her voice was both challenging and worried. “You’re smiling...I swear, if you get your stupid self electrocuted…”

“I won’t.”

“Idiot.” He hoped, though he could not take the moment that she backed up a step to check, that that really was laughter he heard in her voice.

Block. Swipe. Thwang. Thunk.

And dive for cover, even as he threw his shadow to protect her in case of debris. The crash of thunder sounded as the benches were thrown apart.

* * *

“I don’t need your protection.” Jupiter held her hand out to the Shitennou. “But thank you.”

With a chuckle, he accepted the hand and allowed her to haul him to his feet. “You’re welcome. Least I could do to thank you for being in the right place at the right time.”

“Time! I’m going to be late. Great. Just what I needed today. Thanks for the help, I…”

Nephrite gently caught her elbow. “Anything I can help with?”

Wrenching her elbow out of his hand, she scowled. “No. I’ll be fine. You should make sure the kids are alright.”

Looking abashed, he started to run over to a pile of clothes where a bench used to be. 

She bit her lip as she watched him, and then let her own transformation fade. The fight had not taken that much time. Sure she’d be later than she wanted to be, but she did not open until late morning for the day’s attempt to save her business. Approaching, she saw him smile as he read a text on his phone and released his own transformation.

“They’re calling parents. Everyone’s fine, just shaken up.”

“Here.” She handed him a small business card. “If you want to help and can take and follow orders, I could use an extra set of hands. After you help get your team home.”

* * *

The ovens were full when Makoto opened the door to admit her friends. “Thank you all for coming.” 

“Glad to come and help, Makoto! What can we do? Mix batter or…”

Makoto interrupted the enthusiastic Usagi. “You and Minako will help out here. Rei and Ami may help in the kitchen. I was thinking, Usagi, you could give out samples, not enough to fill people up and keep them from buying anything, of course, but enough to whet their appetites! And Minako, could you…”

“Entertain everyone?” Minako beamed. “I brought pictures to sign, and of course I can sing!”

Rei sighed. “I really hope she wasn’t about to ask you to help run the counter.”

“OH! I could do that, too!”

“No.” Makoto chuckled feeling optimistic. They would save her shop! “That’s what I was going to ask. The entertaining, if you don’t mind.”

“Nope! Not at…”

Minako trailed off as a man came from the kitchen. “I called my friends. I know you said you have a friend who can keep the crowd happy, but I figure two is better than one. They can take breaks, and I know the place is going to be...why is everyone staring at me?”

“Makoto is that..” Rei’s voice was low and dangerous, and Makoto was pretty sure her fingers were already reaching for an Ofuda.

Minako cut her off with a painfully faked cheerfulness, “Shoji Nobuo? The football star?”

With a snort, Makoto nodded, “Yes, Minako, and yes, Rei. There was an attack as I was cutting through the park. He was coaching a kid’s team.”

“OH!” Usagi’d been grinning the whole time, though she frowned now. “Are the kids ok?”

Nobuo nodded, “Made sure their parents had gotten them all and everyone was alright before coming to help.”

Usagi’s smile restored, she clapped her hands and squealed, “You’re letting him help you cook! That’s so roman…wait! How come he gets to help you cook and Minako and are I banned from your kitchen?”

“I believe.” Ami chuckled. “That’s because she wants the baked goods to actually reach the customers, Usagi.”

“Hmph!” Usagi pouted as she crossed her arms, but then threw Makoto a wink.

Makoto smiled and then gestured to her friends, “Shuji Nobuo, my friends and family, Chiba Usagi.”

He bowed deep and low. “Princess, it’s an honor.”

Rei rolled her eyes, even as Usagi giggled. “We get it. Not evil. Protip: we don’t go around treating them like royalty in public.”

“Or ever, really.” Makoto shrugged, and Usagi nodded. “Hino Rei. Aino Minako. And Mizuno Ami.”

Ami bowed just slightly, while Minako stomped over to the man. “Hurt her, and evil or not, in the name of Venus, I will punish you back into a crystal. Indicate that you understand and agree to these terms.”

Snapping to attention, he nodded. “I hear and understand. Agreeing, well, if you get to me first, so be it.”

* * *

Minako was singing “C’est la Vie” when they came in, dancing with a group of children. Usa and Hotaru were both holding hands with younger children as they danced. Which was why Usagi was the only one to greet them at first. With a squeal and hugs.

“Sachi! Joji! Hi! Listen, I am so sorry about Mamo-chan the other night, he was just in complete shock and sometimes he can be a bit awkward. OH! Are you Nobuo’s friends? That’s so awesome!”

The pair exchanged a look and grinned. 

“It’s ok. He’s apologized to both of us.” Sachi chuckled, “And yep, we’re Nobu...uh...Usagi…you’d tell us if this were a trap right?” As she looked at the woman singing and dancing with children, her expression had turned from smiling to alert.

Joji, who was still entranced by the energetic princess, turned to look at Sachi, “A trap? Why would it be...oh.”

“Nope, not a trap! Come into the kitchen, and I’ll introduce you to everyone. Well, most everyone. You can meet Minako when she takes a break!”

“Actually…” Joji cradled the camera around his neck. “I should take some pictures before I get all biased...go ahead Sachi.”

Smiling a bit in a way that made Joji want to go check his room to see what prank she had just pulled, Sachi shook her head and laced her arm through his. “All the action’s in the kitchen, Joji. You really should start with the heart of the operation.”

“I hate you so much.” Was the muttered answer as Usagi led the two into the kitchens.

“Hey everyone! Nobuo’s friends are here!”

Silence fell over the kitchen until Rei huffed a, “Of course they are.”

Joji dragged Sachi over to Nobuo, who was currently whipping eggs for some recipe or another. He’d lost track. Joji punched him in the arm, causing a bit of egg to slosh. “Bastard! You couldn’t warn us?”

Sachi giggled, “Joji has a thing about people not giving him a head’s up. It’s cute really.”

Usagi giggled with Sachi and then continued as if the introductions were completely normal. “Everyone, this is Sachi; she’s a really good flautist and is teaching ChibiUsa; oh, Rei, relax. ChibiUsa’s safe with her. And this is Joji, who takes amazing pictures.” She grinned and then flourished a hand toward each one as she introduced them, “Sachi, Joji, this is Makoto, Ami, and Rei. It’s Makoto’s bakery. Joji, you should stay after we close to talk to Makoto and get her story, and Mamo-chan should be here then, too!”

At Nobuo’s raised eyebrow, Joji whispered, “Endymion.”

“Alright, that’s all well and good, but Nobuo, I need those eggs whipped. Ami? How’s the dough coming? Rei, could you check on oven three? Joji, you may take pictures, but do not get in the way or stop me to ask questions. Usagi, out! Go help Sachi set up and make sure Minako doesn’t kill her.”

“On it!”

* * *

The baking for the day was done, and so Ami and Rei had been sent out of kitchen. Sachi was playing the flute, and Minako was watching her through narrowed eyes.

“You seem angry.” 

Minako sighed and turned to look at Ami, accepting the water she offered. “I’m not angry, Ami. I just see what you don’t.”

Ami did not say anything to that, but rather tilted her head slightly to the left and raised her eyebrows just the tiniest fraction. Years of being tutored by Ami meant that Minako knew this expression of expectation well.

She took a sip of the water and then set it down on a nearby table before gently taking Ami’s left wrist in her own hand. “It’s more than seeing the way you watch Sachi play when you think no one would notice. It’s faint, barely even pink, and fragile even. The wrong word could sever it, and I honestly doubt either of you would notice. But it’s there.”

“Minako…” Ami started to protest and then shook her head as Minako simply looked at her. “No one’s falling in love.”

“Really?” She looked to the kitchen where Nobuo was the only one left with Makoto.

“Ok, maybe not no one...really?”

Minako snorted, “She let him in her kitchen, Ami. Even after sending you and Rei out, he’s still in there.” She didn’t mention the way that Makoto had crushed on anyone who reminded her of her old sempai as a girl, or how when they’d seen a picture of him after D-point and that heart break, they all knew exactly who he reminded them of.

“I wouldn’t plan a wedding just yet. Though he didn’t protest even when she reminded us of Jupiter commanding armies.” Rei smirked, joining the two of them.

The starlet started to laugh when she heard a familiar squeal and looked over to see ChibiUsa trying to hide behind a pastry while Hotaru patted her arm. “That’s odd.” Turning to see what it was that had bothered the teen, Minako frowned.

The man was tall and though lean, well muscled. His shoulders were broad, but it was his eyes that drew her in. Even without white hair, she knew him. The way he surveyed the room upon entering it, the way his eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he noticed Sachi playing, when he found Joji laughing with Usagi, the way he straightened ever so slightly when his eyes briefly met hers.

“And Kunzite makes four…”

* * *

He had simply wanted a pastry. Kenshin was in the neighborhood and decided to try the bakery that was having a rather impressive sale, based on how full it was. He had not expected to hear a squeal of fright, to see Sachi performing--though the woman performed pretty much anywhere--or Joji laughing while teaching a young blonde woman about his camera. Nor did he expect to see her. 

Looking to where he’d heard a squeal when he first entered, he sighed and shook his head. “Ready or not.”

Rather than getting in line, he moved to the pair of teen girls. “I apologize for my brusqueness at our first meeting. I believe you have something for me?”

Blinking, the girl with the pink hair, nodded and then reached for her purse. “You know?”

“Yes.”

“All along?” She was frowning now as she withdrew the piece of kunzite and handed it to him.

“Yes.”

The frown deepened, and he was fairly certain she was angry with the way her eyes narrowed and she no longer seemed frightened of him. Not that he had ever meant to frighten her. “Then why did you send us away?”

Before he could answer, the other girl did. “This is where he tells us we would not understand, because how could two teenaged girls possibly understand what it’s like to be seduced by Chaos and betray everyone and everything you love? Right, Wicked Lady?”

“Um…” The pink-haired one turned to look slack-jawed at her friend , who was speaking casually and not even bothering to look at him. “Right, Mistress Nine. What are we doing?”

“Making a point.”

Now the first one looked down. “I don’t like this particular point. I try to forget this point.”

The other nodded and reached out to hold her hand. “I know.”

“But it’s a well made point.” He bowed to them both, holding the stone in his closed fist. “And again, you have my apologies.”

“How...um, how did you know.” The expression on the face of the first girl was of curiosity and reminded him of someone else. “None of the others seemed to.”

“That’s the burden of leadership.” That voice, though more mature than he’d last heard it in person, was one Kenshin knew well, and he turned to see her without turning his back on the girls. “Duty never truly releases you. Aino Minako.” She nodded her head to him rather than bowing.

“Takahashi Kenshin. I’m honored to meet you, and also a fan.” He did bow, perhaps a bit deeper than necessary.

She shrugged. “That goes without saying. We’ll be closing up soon. You’re welcome to stay and help clean up. Mamoru will be by later. I’m sure you’ll want to meet him.”

“Yes, of course. Thank you.”

Minako nodded, glanced at her wrist and mumbled, “Huh, interesting.”

As he watched her walk away, he heard the girls.

“Were they just flirting?”

“I have no idea.”


	9. All Together Again

“Mamo-chan!” Usagi squealed and ran to open the locked door. He immediately scooped her into his arms and kissed her soundly.

“Kitten.” Haruka’s voice was laced with laughter as she slipped in past the couple, “You’re making the little kitten retch.”

Michiru shook her head grinning as she followed. “Haruka, be good.”

Joji sighed and glanced at Sachi, “So much for that pretending, huh?”

“Oh!” Michiru smiled as Usagi and Mamoru separated. “This looks like quite the gathering. Should we leave? I can definitely think of some things we could do to keep busy.” She waggled her eyebrows.

“Michiru-mama!”

Haruka grinned, “So only I have to behave?”

“Yep!”

Mamoru, his hand still around Usagi’s waist stared at the gathering, his mouth slightly open.

“He’s doing it again.” Sachi chuckled.

Joji shrugged, “Only fair. We should all get to see our Prince’s imitation of a fish.”

He heard them, and normally would have laughed, but all Mamoru could see was that all four of them were there. Alive.

And Kunzite and Nephrite were keeling and each putting a hand over his heart. “No, don’t, don’t.”

Sachi grinned, “They’re doing the thing. He hates the thing.”

“Should we do the thing?” Joji looked to her, grinning.

“We could. We could do the thing.” She shrugged.

Joji nodded, “Doing the thing would fluster him more. He’s fun to fluster.”

“Oh, he’s not the only here who’s fun to fluster.” Sachi grinned and glanced at Ami who blushed bright red.

“Nice! Bold. Bolder than I’d go, but props. So you know what’s awesome about this?” Joji ignored how the rest were watching the two of them or the giggling from ChibiUsa and Hotaru.

“That we’re not only flustering Mamoru, but that Kenshin’s going to grind his teeth to nothing?”

“Yep!” Joji nodded emphatically, “And that Nobuo is going to bust a gut not laughing.”

“Oops, that vein in Kenshin’s forehead’s throbbing, let’s do the thing!”

The pair stood and dropped to a knee, copying the pose of the other two exactly.

“Please, stand.” Mamoru stepped forward. “I don’t want this. I don’t want servants or guards… I want my friends, my brothers.” At Sachi’s clearing of her throat, he grinned a bit. “And my sister. Please, you’ve sworn your loyalty…”

“Not in the flesh.” Kenshin’s voice was quiet but firm.

Haruka smirked, “Think you gotta let’em do it, Tuxy.”

* * *

Minako was almost done with her run for the day when she saw a familiar, attractive man standing outside of a coffee shop at the end of the next block. He did not seem to be waiting for her, though he did not leave once he noticed her. Grinning, she decided to go a little bit further. She could use a cup of coffee, and it would be good to get to know Kenshin better, to decide whether or not she could trust him.

She was still grinning when she heard the scream. “You’ve gotta be kidding me!”

Turning into an alley she transformed and then ran toward the scream. She was reaching for her chain when she realized that there was someone else running in the same direction. Yelling over her shoulder, she called out, “I’ve got it!”

“I am sure you do, but since I am here there is no point in just standing by.”

Mnako rolled her eyes. “I don’t need your help!”

She could almost hear the smirk in his voice as he ran along beside her. “Trust me, no one knows that better than me.”

Reaching the youma, a creature formed from a dumpster and its contents with far too many limbs, Minako was quickly relieved to see that the civilian who screamed had managed to flee. “Hey, ugly!” As the youma turned, she quickly whipped her chain, grabbing a protrusion on the youma’s head and pulling the creature down. Unfortunately, it did not stay down long, and as she readied her chain for a second attack, Kunzite sprinted around to attack with his sword.

“Then let me get this.”

He sprang back a step as she whipped out with her chain again. “I thought the whole reason we were woken was so you would not have to take on every youma.”

Venus did not take her eyes off the youma, even as it screamed out as she tightened the chain around its neck and Kunzite’s sword severed a limb, “Which is fine, but I don’t have anywhere to be right now.”

“Funny, neither do I.”

Sending energy down the length of the chain, Venus felt a certain satisfaction as the creature exploded, though a muttered “show off” was the answer to Kunzite forming an energy bubble around it to keep the debris contained.

Once the former dumpster-turned-youma was a heap of trash and twisted metal, she surveyed the alleyway to make sure there was no more danger before releasing her transformation. “I can take care of myself.”

“I know. You’ve defeated me more than once. Doesn’t mean you have to though.” Kenshin grinned at her, the slightest curve to his lips. “Can I buy you a cup of coffee.”

Minako scoffed and walked back toward the street. “You’re a cop. I’m a starlet. I’ll do the buying.”

* * *

The pain had been too much for dark humor. Though, as Mio lay beaten and exhausted in her small cell there was a sense of satisfaction. The Shitennou were awake, and more important to her then the Senshi having allies was the thought that they got a chance at redemption.

And perhaps this was hers.

“Why do you resist her? Isn’t this what you wanted?” Mio sighed at the weak voice that asked. The other prisoner usually ignored her. She supposed she deserved no better.

“Maybe I don’t want to make the same mistake a third time. Or maybe I don’t think she can do it.” Her own voice made her grimace, raw from screaming.

There was no answer, and Mio tried to relax as much as she could. Until he broke the silence again. “At first I thought maybe you had changed, but it’s just that she wouldn’t give you what you want. You’re so stubborn, so sure that you deserve it all, that you’ll sacrifice your own self rather than accept something less than what you want. Nothing’s changed.”

For the first time since she’d been captured, Mio cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry.
> 
> To be continued...


End file.
